Skill
Skills Skills are proficiencies in certain behaviors, such as fixing a watch or firing a bow and arrow. See below for skill suggestions but as with life, skills are almost limitless. Acrobatics** (Agility) Default: -3 Dodge*** (Agility, Perception, Precision) Default -1 Artistry (Perception) Default: -2 Chemistry (Intelligence) Default: -5 Climbing (Agility) Default: -2 Computer Operation (Intelligence) Default: -4 Detect Lies (Perception) Default: -2 Driving* (Precision) Default: -2 Electronics(the higher of Intelligence or Precision) Default: -5 Emote (Perception) Default: -1 Engineering (Precision) Default: -4 Escape(the higher of agility or Precision) Default: -3 Fast-Talk (Will) Default: -1 Knowledge (Intelligence) Default: -4 Languages* (Intelligence) Default: -4 Large Weapon* (Strength) Default: -3 Lockpicking (Precision) Default: -3 Lying(the higher of Intelligence or Perception) Default: -2 Medicine (Precision) Default: -4 Move Silently (Agility) Default: -1 Ranged Weapon* (Precision) Default: -2 Running(the higher of Strength or Agility) Default: -1 Savoir-Faire(the higher of Intelligence or Precision) Default: -4 Seduction (Will) Default: -1 Singing (Perception) Default: -2 Small Weapon* (Precision) Default: -2 Survival(the higher of Will or Perception) Default: -4 Swimming (Agility) Default: -2 Tactics (Intelligence) Default: -2 Throwing(the higher of Agility or Precision) Default: -3 (*) Type specific, IE, Large Weapon: Broad Sword and Large Weapons: Bearded Axe. For language, native speaking is level 3. All characters have a native language at level 3. (**) May be combined with Dodge as GM discretion. (***) Agility for a physical attack, Precision for a mental one and Perception for a strike against the celestial form. Check digit is subtracted from damage dealt. Difficulty Examples Skill levels are described below, using human examples. Bear in mind that skills are only half the picture when it comes to results -- attributes matter as well. 1: Only knows the basic idea; knows a trick or two that might or might not be applicable in a given situation. (Lockpicking: They know how to do that trick where you open a door with a credit card.) 2: Decent, but still with significant gaps in their knowledge. (Chemistry: They just started their second year of grad school.) 3: Competent practitioner. Generally sufficient for professional work. (Medicine: They're a brand-new MD.) 4: Expert. Extremely well-versed in their area. Even relative to people who do it for a living, they're quite good. If they're involved in the relevant community, they've probably made some significant contributions to the field. (Computer: They could be a full professor of computer science at a top-notch school.) 5: Master. Remarkable breadth and depth of knowledge. They've likely made some major innovations in the area. They're as good in every sub-skill as a rank 4 "expert" is at their best sub-skill. (Fighting: In their prime, they were a top-tier UFC fighter.) 6: Very few humans reach this level, but a gifted and industrious few manage it despite the brevity of their lifespans. A celestial has more chance of developing this level of creative understanding. (Ranged Weapon: They've mastered every trick for every projectile weapon in existence, and are quick to devise solutions for new situations.)